In human hearing, hair cells in the cochlea respond to sound waves and produce corresponding auditory nerve impulses. These nerve impulses are then conducted to the brain and perceived as sound.
Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types: conductive and sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss typically occurs where the normal mechanical pathways for sound to reach the hair cells in the cochlea are impeded, for example, from damage to the ossicles. Conductive hearing loss may often be helped by using conventional hearing aids that amplify sounds so that acoustic information can reach the cochlea and the hair cells. Some types of conductive hearing loss are also treatable by surgical procedures.
Many people who are profoundly deaf, however, have sensorineural hearing loss. This type of hearing loss can arise from the absence or the destruction of the hair cells in the cochlea which then no longer transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. Individuals with sensorineural hearing loss may be unable to derive significant benefit from conventional hearing aid systems alone, no matter how loud the acoustic stimulus is. This is because the natural mechanism for transducing sound energy into auditory nerve impulses has been damaged. Thus, in the absence of properly functioning hair cells, auditory nerve impulses cannot be generated directly from sounds.
To overcome sensorineural deafness, cochlear implant systems, or cochlear prostheses, have been developed that can bypass the hair cells located in the cochlea by presenting electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve fibers. This leads to the perception of sound in the brain and provides at least partial restoration of hearing function. Most of these cochlear prosthesis systems treat sensorineural deficit by stimulating the ganglion cells in the cochlea directly using an implanted electrode or lead that has an electrode array. Thus, a cochlear prosthesis operates by directly stimulating the auditory nerve cells, bypassing the defective cochlear haft cells that normally transduce acoustic energy into electrical activity in the connected auditory nerve cells.
The implantation of the cochlear prosthesis involves the insertion of an electrode array into the cochlea of the patient. The interior structures of the cochlea can be delicate and sensitive to forces generated by the insertion of the electrode array. Minimizing trauma to the cochlea during implantation improves patient outcomes and preserves residual hearing.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.